


cold nights under siege from accusations cerebral thunder in one-way conversations

by alexisabummer



Series: girls just want to have fundamental rights [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, French Class, French Kissing, Gay, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisabummer/pseuds/alexisabummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh and tyler kiss again only this time its french in more than one way</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold nights under siege from accusations cerebral thunder in one-way conversations

The second time they kiss is in the same day, Tyler initiating it this time. She doesn’t text Josh before hand like Josh did for her though. 

When she walks into her French class Josh is already there, reading a book and giggling at what the French teacher is saying, then glancing up at Tyler. Tyler puts her thing on her desk and goes and stands in front of Josh. Tyler bends down to kiss Josh, slipping her hand around her neck and pressing forward. 

Josh is not a fan of PDA but she forgets about all of that, when Tyler kisses her. She sets her book into her crossed legs and brings her hands up to Tyler’s body. Students who walk into the classroom for next period wolf whistle and shout. When they break finally apart it’s too breath, and then they giggle. Josh can’t stop smiling and Tyler cannot stop blushing. Not only did she just kiss Josh Dun, she kissed Josh Dun in front of their french teacher while more students pile into the classroom. 

Josh packs up all her things and pecks Tyler on the lips before heading to her next class, Tyler goes to her seat and sits down and puts her head on her desk. Tyler has wanted to kiss Josh since Josh decided that she wasn't all that straight. She never did thought, scared that she wasn’t the girl Josh wanted or that it was too early for Josh.

But here she is now, blushing like an idiot because Josh kissed her first. Now she’s kissed Josh, she’s even made out with Josh. In her French class, oh gosh, she french kissed Josh in their French class. In front of their french teacher and Tyler’s classmates. Tyler is going to get so much shit for this from her classmates. She already gets shit from them because she has a massive crush on Josh and always has “Heart Eyes Mothafucka?” when she sees her, according to Kenadi. Which is probably true, Tyler has been basically smitten since her and Josh’s first smoke date. 

They smoked out of Tyler’s new chillum she named “James Buchanan” and got high before school, down at the bike trail. There is a bike trail about .5 miles away from the school that they go to, it has a tunnel under a road where they hang out and get high. Josh faces one side of the tunnel and Tyler while Tyler faces the other side of the tunnel and Josh. 

Tyler broke up the weed and loaded a bowl and they smoked it, before cashing it and Josh loaded another. They speed smoked because they only had about 10 minutes to get back to the school, not feeling the full effect of the weed until they were half way to the school. Josh kept giggling and said that they should hold hands in there way back, so they did. By the time they made it to school they had 3 minutes before the starting bell rung. Tyler walked Josh to her first class and hugged her tight. Their French teacher Mr. Brehm had said, “No offense ladies, but you look stoned out of your minds.” And they could only giggle.


End file.
